


Target

by The_Remaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Near Death Experiences, Politics, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Remaker/pseuds/The_Remaker
Summary: When terrorism strikes London, Richard White's life is put at risk.





	1. Evacuation

 

Date: 21st June 2021  
Location: London  
Time: 2:26pm 

The motorcade rushed passed Big Ben, heading for Gatwick airport due to a series of explosions occurring around the capital and causing a catastrophic event, which was already on the news. Richard White, a famous politician, was in the limousine being escorted to the airport. His life had been at risk many times before however this was the worst of all. The first bomb had killed a woman, who worked with the NHS, and had also killed several of her guards, as well as injuring many regular citizens listening to her speech. As the motorcade made a final turn towards the airport, a loud eruption of noise and rubble burst from a near by tower, followed by rising flames. The gate opened and the limousine sped up going from 40mph to 80mph before racing across the runways towards a waiting modified 747.The plane doors were already open on their arrival and the limousine halted to a stop. He stepped out of the vehicle and guards huddled around him, forming a protective barrier around him. Richard White was a young adult with blonde, slicked back hair and regular peach coloured skin. He had a girlfriend, who one day intended to marry him, and was known by his family and friends to be a kind and generous person, who always tried his best and was a great role model for the whole world. He also travelled a lot for politics and vacation reasons quite often. He casually walked into the aircraft perused by a hoard of cautious guards scanning the area for any possible threat. The plane was black and gold with Royal Travel printed into a slim white stretch of polished paint. The inside was made with silk carpets and the walls were fitted with smooth, brown wood. It had a full control room, located behind the cockpit, which was filled with highly experienced specialists. Richard sat in the lounge and waited for the plane to begin take-off. Suddenly the speakers buzzed “Hello Mr White, please fasten your seatbelt as we will be going from 0 to 35,000 feet in 45 seconds… this will be the roughest take-off of your life”. The roar of the engines began and the aircraft jolted forward and instantly started to fly almost vertically into the sky. Richard closed his eyes and silently prayed that everything would be okay and he would see his family again. His family had already been informed that Richard’s plane may not be coming back to the ground for weeks if needed and were told to remain calm in this dreadful situation. When the plane levelled of at the correct altitude another explosion engulfed the airport in a ball of flames… they had gotten away just in time.


	2. The Cockpit

Meanwhile, in the cockpit it was havoc. Radio call were coming in all the time giving the flight crew information from the ground below and telling them what instructions to follow through. The pilot was a highly experienced man, who had been a pilot for 31 years prior to getting his job as the pilot of Richards aircraft. He was a 53-year-old man and was great friends with Richard. Next to him was the first officer, Carl Hummington. He was fairly new to the job and had only been a pilot for 8 years before now. Behind them was flight engineer Ben Bilby, Sarah Clinn and Charlotte Clementine, who took over if anyone needed a break. “We’ve got all other planes back on the ground, you can fly anywhere you want, you don’t need to tell us or anything just fly with free will,” the radio transmitter said.  
“Affirmative.” John (the pilot) replied.  
They were cruising at 45,000 feet and all that could be heard was the non-stop roaring of the Boeing 747’s engines. Bombing were still happening on the ground below however, they had calmed down. The clouds outside of the plane quickly turned black and rain began the pour down on to the roof making a soothing thud echoing around. “Lower to 40,000 feet,” Carl ordered, and the plane slowly tilted downwards and began to descend. The plane had been flying for 3 hours exactly without stop and could go another 10 hours before needing to be refuelled. The plane had a specific aircraft that would refuel it, called the Black Bullet. It could go incredibly fast and contained enough fuel to re-supply 3 737’s. The cockpit door creaked open and a flight attendant stepped in, she had a large white tray in her arms with gold lines around the edges. “one crème brûlée and an elderflower pana cotta with strawberries for the pilots,” She said with a bright smile on her face.   
“goodness, you do like your posh desserts,” chuckled ben.  
“It’s just our taste buds mate,” John laughed back.  
Previously, before John became the pilot of Richard’s aircraft, he had been the pilot in the middle of a crash landing. All the engines on his plane were broken after a bird strike at low altitude and had to take the plane down in the ocean.  
The plane started to get some turbulence and John grabbed the controls, whilst Carl turned on the seatbelt button and a buzz sounded in the cabin. The plane continued shaking for around 15 minutes before it started to ease of and stay on course. They flew through a group of clouds in the air and burst out of the other side into a sunny paradise with not a cloud in sight apart from the ones below. The sun was shining brightly and beautifully lighting up he entire area and reflecting of the polished paint of the aircraft, making it look like a giant, flying disco ball. They flew higher and higher bursting through more clouds to where the light was brighter and not a dark spot infiltrated the godly glow of the yellow and orange sunset. A smile emerged and grew from all of the crew as they stared into the warm glow of sun.


	3. The Flying Control-Room

Inside of the cabin, is where the most important room lies. It goes by the name of the flying control room, also known as the VIP Lounge, where Richard is concealed within, under high protection. From in the lounge, Richard can communicate with the rest of the wold without being tracked and without having to see anyone in person. He can give orders and learn about what is happening on the ground. He can also launch attacks and big procedures such as evacuations.  
The control room was completely bullet proof and had a coded lock door that you couldn’t enter if you didn’t know the code. It was painted white and was fitted with a silk fur carpet, that was dark black.  
“Mr White, we are still being bombed, even Buckingham Palace has taken on a bomb at the front gates,” reported someone from the other end of the phone.  
“We have found out that the bombings have been caused by a group of foreign terrorists,” he continued.  
“Do we know where the come from?” Richard asked.  
“Unfortunately, no Mr White,”  
“Well find out then,” said Richard before placing the phone back in its holder. The room went silent as Richard took a sip of his coffee and took a long, deep sigh. Richard stared out of the window of the plane beside him. The plane hummed quietly as the sun shone warmly through the window.


	4. The Flying Control-Room

Inside of the cabin, is where the most important room lies. It goes by the name of the flying control room, also known as the VIP Lounge, where Richard is concealed within, under high protection. From in the lounge, Richard can communicate with the rest of the wold without being tracked and without having to see anyone in person. He can give orders and learn about what is happening on the ground. He can also launch attacks and big procedures such as evacuations.  
The control room was completely bullet proof and had a coded lock door that you couldn’t enter if you didn’t know the code. It was painted white and was fitted with a silk fur carpet, that was dark black.  
“Mr White, we are still being bombed, even Buckingham Palace has taken on a bomb at the front gates,” reported someone from the other end of the phone.  
“We have found out that the bombings have been caused by a group of foreign terrorists,” he continued.  
“Do we know where the come from?” Richard asked.  
“Unfortunately, no Mr White,”  
“Well find out then,” said Richard before placing the phone back in its holder. The room went silent as Richard took a sip of his coffee and took a long, deep sigh. Richard stared out of the window of the plane beside him. The plane hummed quietly as the sun shone warmly through the window.


	5. Under Attack

Suddenly, a loud buzz coming closer and closer was the only thing that could be heard in the plane. Alarms started to ring and bodyguards stampeded into the lounge.   
“What’s happening?” asked Richard in a panic  
“We have fighter jets heading towards us from our south-east,” one of them replied.  
The pilots had received an alert on their radar that multiple planes were flying straight for them. The aircraft banked to the left attempting to outrun the incoming threat.  
“We also have fighter jets of our own coming to assist us,” the bodyguard continued.  
Outside of the plane, the enemy planes were closing on them at an incredible speed however, unknown to them, they were about to come under attack themselves. From behind the enemy jets, British jets began to open fire on the targets. The planes suddenly tilted up vertically faster then the blink of an eye. A loud explosion occurred and one of the enemy jets began spiralling to the ground however, it wasn’t all bad for the enemies though as the tables quickly turned and British jets began to lose their numbers.  
“Is there anything we can do to help them?” Richard asked.  
“We can deploy our AMG’s (Anti-Missile-Guns) and try to distract them,” a guard replied back, beginning to call the cockpit.  
Less than a few seconds later hatches on the back of the plane slid downwards and two rifle-shaped guns were ejected out. Then they began to fire at the speed of an Uzi. The enemy jets turned away and started to fly of into the horizon.   
“How did they track us, I was told this plane was untraceable?”  
“It is,” replied the same guard who had called the cockpit, “That means that there’s someone on this plane working for them!”  
“FIND THEM, NOW!” shouted Richard as all the guards ran out of the room and some staying to keep Richard protected.


End file.
